A Brother of (in)justice
by Aevlah
Summary: Abogado y criminal, Itachi y Sasuke se re-encuentran y deben volver a vivir el uno con el otro; ¿qué tan difícil será recobrar la hermandad? ¿Sasuke podrá perdonar a su hermano por su prematuro abandono y un crimen familiar? Y sobre todo, ¿dejara el tráfico de drogas, siguiendo el camino de bien que le inculca Itachi? ItaSasu, poco SasuIta. Drama, policiaco, romance (más adelante).
1. Reencuentro

Resúmen: ItaSasu [siempre es lo mismo conmigo xD] +18 [igual nunca nadie pela esto]. Un abogado, un hombre de bien, defensor que la justicia y la equidad después de años vuelve a encontrarse con su hermano menor, ahora un muchacho perteneciente al mundo que es su deber erradicar: el mundo del delito. ¿Será capaz de acarrearlo al buen camino? ¿Perdonarán las acciones pasadas y presentes del otro y volverán a llamarse con el afecto perdido? Misterio, angst, romance, drama, acción (?), violencia y policíaco. ¿Lemon? Aún no lo sé, pero ItaSasu, seguro que sí(; 

A brother of (in)justice

1\. Reencuentro.  
Caminó por el amplio pasillo; estoico a la vista; mas, en su mente no estaba realmente seguro de cómo manejar la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos. ¿Cuál sería su verdadera prioridad? La llamada de su madre había terminado con la placidez de su noche; estaba en su recámara, meditando, para después dormir unas buenas horas que urgía ya desde hace varios días. Cuando Mikoto terminó de relatarle —de manera atropellada y turbada— su historia él sólo dijo que salía inmediatamente hacia allá y colgó, dejando el aparato sobre la cómoda; mecánico, ausente. Sus labios se movieron, dando forma a un nombre, mas no vocalizó.  
está detenido —pensó y reiteró. está en la comisaría. Se irguió y vistió sus piernas con los primeros pantalones que halló y una gabardina, sólo interesado en cubrirse y salir al auxilio de cierta persona.  
Su madre ya estaba en el lugar cuando arribó; corrió hacia él y le abrazó, murmurando entre sollozos: "Ayúdalo, ayúdalo, sácalo. Estoy segura de que él no hizo nada".  
Antes de comparecer en la sala de interrogatorios una laboratorista (a quien ya conocía) le interceptó, con mirada un tanto asombrada e intranquila; le tomó de la manga y le acercó a su puerta para que no obstruyeran el paso.  
—Itachi-dono, lamento esta situación —el susodicho le miró pretendiendo que fuera al grano (cosa que la mujer comprendió)—. Aún no tengo mis resultados pero parece fina, casi pura; y trajeron mucha.  
— ¿Cuánto es mucha?  
La mujer mordió su labio inferior y le miró a los ojos después. —Poco menos de 500g.  
¿500? ¿¡500g!? Es imposible que pudiera cargar tal cantidad…  
—¿Quién la portaba?  
—La chica, una pelirroja. Pero dudo que haya sido ella, se culpó inmediatamente, como si quisiera cubrir a alguno de los otros.  
—¿Cuántos?  
—Tres —Tsunade ojeó hacia la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, nerviosa—. El está ahí —y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata se retiró. Caminó hacia donde la mujer le había indicado, suspiró y entró al cuarto, donde sólo había una persona sentada, con las manos juntas debajo de su barbilla; aparentemente pensando. No era más que un muchacho. El sujeto le miró a los ojos con su propio par ébano. Parecía estar algo, sí, algo sorprendido; no obstante, no lucía esperanzado, y esto mismo le hizo dudar de lo que debía hacer. Se ciñó su gabardina y sobó sus sienes.  
—Sasuke —dijo a modo de saludo para posteriormente tomar asiento en la única silla disponible que quedaba.  
—Itachi —respondió al cabo de varios segundos; para entonces el chico ya tenía las manos sobre la mesa.  
No hubo "¿Cómo has estado?", "¿qué tal está mamá?", "mucho tiempo" y menos aún un "te extrañé mucho". Lucían como un par de extraños; hasta un par de opuestos. Quizá, inclusive lo eran: legalidad y crimen.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿Por qué que?  
—¿Ahora eres un facineroso?  
—Por casualidad ¿ahora te importa?  
—Sólo estoy aquí porque madre me lo pidió.  
—Entonces no veo la finalidad de esta conversación.  
—Únicamente para saber a quien mandaré a la correccional.  
—A mí, pero ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?  
—¿Y la chica?  
—No creo que te hayas tragado el cuento de que es suya.  
—No, pero tampoco creí que lo admitirías —el más joven sonrió sardónico ante esto último.  
—No soy una persona leonina —Admitir su crimen aún cuando tenía un alibí le hacía cabal y honrado… hasta cierto punto.  
—¿Por qué manejas esa porquería? —inquirió con aflicción.  
—Tengo que sufragar mi vida.  
—Hay medios legales.  
—No tengo tiempo. Mamá no me ayuda, y la beca no me basta.  
¿Una beca?, se preguntó. eso significa que va a la escuela. Le echó un vistazo, por su apariencia no aparentaba requerir dinero. Vestía bien. Incluso _más que bien_. Su cuerpo emanaba un estiloso _parfum_. Un reloj de pulsera lucía en su muñeca izquierda, el material era casi blanco, con un brillo muy sutil en azul, alusión a los destellos de ese tono que se presentaban también en el cabello del muchacho. ¿Platino? Sasuke ahora se preocupaba más por su apariencia, antiguamente no era así. Lucía tan soberbio y vanidoso… ¿Qué es Sasuke ahora?  
—Yo pude haberte ayudado —aseveró.  
Sasuke sólo dibujó una sonrisa mordaz y sarcástica. —Vamos, "nii-san", ambos sabemos que eso es una falacia. Inclusive, es insólito que estés aquí… ¡Ah!, ya sé, comprendo, viniste a encerrarme, no a ayudarme.  
Itachi sólo arrugó el entrecejo. Lo admitía: ni siquiera él sabía cómo procedería.  
—Ese no es un fallo mío. No te mandé a cargar esa mierda.  
Una risa cáustica brotó de la garganta del más joven, gradualmente transformándose en una carcajada pura. Sasuke sujetó su estómago con sus manos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, consolidando el hecho de que algo le había producido mucha gracia.  
—No, claro que no. ¿Cuándo dije eso? —para entonces ya había recuperado su postura estoica— Hace años que no sabía ni una sola noticia tuya. Pudiste haber muerto y no me habría enterado; pero… bueno, es claro que tampoco me habría atañido demasiado. Así como a ti no te importa un carajo que sea de mí, ¿me equivoco? Seguro que no.  
Harás tu deber, me recluirán y a ti probablemente te elogiaran por poner tu compromiso con la sociedad antes que tu miserable y forajido hermano, ¡ah! —acompañaba su soliloquio con gestos dramáticos, fingiendo sentirse afectado; era, sin duda, un maestro de la sátira— el distinguidísimo y comprometidísimo Itachi Uchi… Disculpe, ¿cambió ya este indigno y abyecto apellido por uno que se adecuara a su gran garbo y clase? Me absolverá el señor, si es así.  
—Siéntase excusado, vil y rastrero vendedor de carga miserable, el espléndido señor le confía tenga buenas noches en su confortable y vasta prisión —deseó, con la lengua destilando ponzoña, levantándose de su silla y saliendo, sobando sus sienes nuevamente, reincidiendo en su asidua y tormentosa jaqueca. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué había ido?, ¿por qué había decidido hacer caso a su madre? El pudo haber pasado la noche tranquila que llevaba días anhelando, en lugar de esto. Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de sus cigarrillos. Requería, urgía un tranquilizante, y el tabaco actuaba como uno. Lo prendió con un encendedor y dio una larga calada, aún sabiendo que estaba en interiores, y, añadiendo, en una comisaría; sin embargo, muchos de los trabajadores del lugar le conocían, y absolverían esa falta; él no resistía más.  
—¡Oiga! —volteó en dirección de la voz por inercia, sin saber si le hablaban a él, siquiera. Una muchacha pelirroja y con lentes le hablaba desde una celda— ¡Usted! ¿Usted es Itachi? —confirmó con su cabeza y se acercó hacia ella—. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Ya es libre? Tú lo sacaste, ¿cierto?  
—Sasuke será mandado a la correccional, pero tú puedes salir si admites que la droga no es tuya.  
—¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú eres su hermano! ¡Tú puedes salvarlo!—chilló—. ¡No importa si me llevan a mí, pero él no! —Itachi observó a la chica: afirmaba con fuerza los barrotes de su celda, tratando de acercarse lo más posible a él, de poder explicarle, al parecer, sus razones para cubrir a su hermano. Claramente estaba nerviosa, muy ansiosa, desesperada por convencerlo. Itachi suspiró, dio una segunda —y última— fumada a su cigarro y lo apagó, para después solicitar hablar con la detenida, quien le dispensó la mirada más llena de agradecimiento que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo; sólo la superaba las esperanzadas y rebosantes de satisfacción que Sasuke le obsequió en su infancia siempre que jugaba con él. La chica —como después supo, ostentaba el nombre de Karin— le gratificaba más que salvara a su —ahora— perverso hermano menor que a ella misma, y esto último le azoraba, e incluso le incomodaba un tanto.  
Pasaron a una pieza similar a donde había estado con Sasuke, tomaron asiento y él se dispuso a interrogar:  
—¿Por qué estás cubriendo a mi hermano, aún a costa tuya?  
Ella se acomodó nuevamente sus anteojos. —¡Sasuke no puede ir a prisión! El… El es muy bueno. Sasuke me salvó una vez, yo no puedo permitir que te lo lleves a un lugar como ese. Además… —flexionó sus piernas y se sonrojó, casi a la intensidad de su propio cabello— ¡Sasuke es tan guapo! —en el momento en el que notó que Itachi no estaba muy entusiasmado, más bien, disgustado, volvió a un estado mas neutro— Lo-lo siento.  
—¿Por qué crees que mi hermano es bueno? Estás al tanto de sus actividades ilícitas, y que éstas perjudican a un sector de la sociedad.  
—Sasuke no es malo —afirmó con convicción—; él… él sólo… —se inclinó sobre su asiento y tapó parcialmente su boca, posteriormente susurró casi inaudible: —él sólo le vende a gente que ya no tiene remedio. El sabe… y no busca gente que aún puede salir…  
—Todos pueden librarse de sus lacras.  
—¿En serio cree usted eso? —acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído y le sonrió con amargura— hay gente que ya sólo vive por conseguir algo de droga; ni siquiera están vivos cuando no tienen porquerías en sus cuerpos —la chica mostró una expresión mezclada entre asco y melancolía—. Esos son los clientes de Sasuke. El les da lo que ellos buscarán en otro lado de todos modos —. No. Quizá el tampoco creía en lo que había dicho; quizá compartía en algo la postura de Karin, aunque no quisiese admitirlo: podía ser que coincidiera en que había males sin remedio en el mundo; pero él quería ocultarlos de su vista, convencerse de que con lo que él hacía el mundo quedaba impecable. Aún así, ella no lo estaba persuadiendo. Ese fatuo y petulante muchachillo debía pagar por sus faltas, aún si era su hermano menor.  
—Por favor… —le tomó de las manos, un poco insegura, pero al ver que él no las retiraba las estrujó un poco— Sasuke… —agachó su cabeza y después de un instante le miró, casi llorando— no puede ir a una correccional. El merece que lo salve —él la miró, supo que si se negaba ella armaría un escándalo, que sería capaz de rogarle y arrodillarse; lloraría y suplicaría clemencia para su hermano. ¿Tan ciego era el amor?, ¿tanto le gustaba su hermanito como para cargar con responsabilidades ajenas? Únicamente podía ser eso… o que Sasuke verdaderamente meritaba una oportunidad. Un salvo conducto del cual el tenía posesión. Empero, salvar a Sasuke y condenar a la chica sería una injusticia. Y él era la justicia.  
—Deberías estimar más tu libertad —desasió la ligadura que Karin había hecho con sus manos y deambuló por el recinto; al momento que llegó a la puerta y tomó el pomo, antes de que ella pudiese proferir una postrera plegaria Itachi formuló un par de palabras esperanzadoras: "Lo pensaré", para posteriormente abandonar el cuarto.  
Exhaló, con su mente confusa, revuelta, sin saber qué… qué hacer. Necesitaba algo que le sedujera hacia alguna de las riveras. Un fundamento. Su moral familiar y su moral jurídica estaba en pugna, su ética intrincada, buscando el desenlace más plausible.  
—¿Usted es Itachi Uchiha? —giró en dirección a la voz que había proferido su nombre, encontrándose a un hombre joven, muy alto, de cabello anaranjado.  
—¿Y usted?  
—Mi nombre es Juugo. Soy… amigo de su hermano, por así decirlo.  
El moreno le analizó con la vista: notó gran fuerza corporal; estaba seguro de que era mayor que Sasuke, pero menor que él. Su expresión era muy tranquila.  
—¿Y qué deseas, Juugo? —inquirió; aún cuando ya conjeturaba cual sería la réplica.  
—La liberación de Sasuke.  
Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el muro. —Eres el segundo que me solicita eso; espero tengas buenas razones.  
—Le aseguro que merece su favor.  
—Me figuro que tú eras uno de sus acompañantes; y por consiguiente tienes conocimiento de sus… —suspiró con aflicción— negocios —El sujeto asintió—. Es imposible que yo evite su bien merecida condena.  
—Su hermano me ha ayudado demasiado, sin importar el trabajo que realice para él, las veces que lo proteja de cualquiera… nunca terminaré de pagarle por lo que hizo y aún hace por mí. Debo impedir que lo encarcelen, y haré lo que sea necesario para hacer que usted lo ayude.  
—Y nuevamente, el segundo que me asegura que Sasuke le ha ayudado e indudablemente amerita ser salvado. Confío tengas en cuenta que considero que me están mintiendo.  
Juugo asintió.  
—No pienso negar que Sasuke vende sustancias ilegales; pero usted es su familia y debe sacarlo por el simple hecho de ser su hermano mayor.  
—Y debo encerrarlo por el simple hecho de ser un representante de la ley.  
El hombre frunció en ceño, y como si hubiera considerado ventajas y desventajas, habló: —Eso sería abandonarlo. Sé que ya lo hizo una vez. ¿Va a desasistirlo de nuevo?  
Itachi le lanzó una mirada de desagrado. —Si ya lo hice una vez… otra más no será difícil —expuso y dio por finalizada la conversación, andando hacia la recepción. Se deploraba inmensamente el haber acudido; y aún se cuestionaba el por qué lo había hecho. Y su madre… ¿seguía tan ciega?, ¿o sólo era la angustia la que la hizo verter todas sus esperanzas en él, aún sabiendo cómo era? Un abogado que le otorgara la corte podría hacer lo mismo que él y sin chistar, sin dudar; sencillamente defendería a Sasuke porque sería su trabajo, mientras que él…  
—Itachi — la voz rasposa y vetusta de Hiruzen, el superior de la comisaría le detuvo y sacó de sus cavilaciones —. Me enteré de todo y lo lamento. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?—asintió con aquiescencia y avanzó hasta la sala de donde había salido aquel buen hombre, para internarse en ella a continuación.  
Salió con expresión resuelta y caminó sin vacilación a su destino. Con la vista esclarecida y un propósito bien definido abrió una puerta. Notó que alguien interrogaba a Sasuke e intentaba —fallidamente— amedrentarlo; logrando, únicamente, exasperarse a sí mismo. Sus compinches le decían "Raikage": sombra del rayo. Su voz era atronadora, y en conjunto con su cuerpo imponente, y la velocidad en la que lograba atemorizar al más osado y sublevado personaje; honraba su seudónimo. Pero, al parecer, con Sasuke no.  
—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y fungiré como abogado defensor de mi presente cliente, Sasuke Uchiha.  
Continuará...  
Oh bueno, esto es; espero les haya gustado, creo que está un poco misterioso todo pero se irá explicando a lo largo del fic.  
Los procesos penales los llevaré de acuerdo a la ley de mi país, así que podría variar un poco, pero no creo que mucho. Sasuke sería procesado por narcomenudeo de cocaína, pero parece que Itachi ha llegado B).  
Si la historia fue de su gozo por favor, escriban aquí abajito, aunque sea un (Y); y si no te gustó, dime qué fue (: ¿Dudas? También abajito (: ¿Quejas? u.u Pues sí, abajo, las recibo.


	2. Cambio y Trato

El muchacho, que había permanecido impasible todo el tiempo desorbitó los ojos, enfocando a aquel que acababa de proferir tal anuncio.  
«¿Mi abogado? Me repudió hace tan poco y... ahora está aquí». Itachi avanzó hacia la mesa, desfilando ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes y tomó asiento frente a "Raikage".  
—Le agradecería que toda pregunta o comentario referente a mi cliente la consultara conmigo, su representante legal.  
El corpulento hombre gesticuló una mueca y miró a Sasuke, esperando un gesto de burla; pero vio al niño tan sorprendido como él.  
Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un minuto, mirándose entre ellos, tratando de inferir conclusiones.  
—Uchiha, ¿eh? Es un apellido muy común en asuntos legales, ¿no lo creen? —El rubio esperaba que se le diera una completa y extensa explicación de los hechos. Era claro a simple vista el parecido entre ambos hombres, y el apellido una coincidencia... sospechosa. Sí, sospechosa: nadie nunca había mencionado que aquel abogado ojeroso y desnutrido tuviera familia... Y súbitamente era detenido un mancebo con su viva imagen; y como cereza del pastel... esa fricción que se percibía entre ambos daba mucho que pensar.  
—Quizá lo sea —apeló Itachi luego de unos segundos—. Sasuke, ¿podría aguardar afuera por favor?  
—No creo que sea propicio que lo deje salir, es un sospechoso —refutó.  
—No estoy permitiendo que abandone esta estación, y la ley estipula: es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.  
Sasuke se irguió y caminó hacia la puerta sin esperar a ver a que resolución llegaban ambos.  
—Mikoto está en la sala de espera —fue el único que Itachi dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

La conversación que sostuvieron fue cortante y con muy poca información por parte de Itachi, más fue suficiente y consiguió deslindar al menor de una inminente privación de la libertad.  
Salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia donde Sasuke debía estar; en cuanto cruzó el umbral su madre se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia él, abrazándole y murmurando preguntas y aseveraciones casi incomprensibles, tales como: "Yo sabía que podías hacerlo", "¿Ya?, ¿podemos irnos?", "¡Oh!, gracias, ¡gracias hijo mío!" Por otro lado, Sasuke no hizo el más mínimo movimiento, ni preguntó cómo había evolucionado su situación legal; tan sólo le observó y le escrutó, exigiéndole una explicación de su cambio de opinión con sus ojos infinitamente negros.  
Mikoto sonreía con suavidad, segura de que su familia se recomponía ante sus ojos. Cuando Itachi la retiró de sí ella levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla, tan orgullosa de su hijo... el cual no demostraba afecto ni repudio, que permitía le diera todos esos mimos; pero que no correspondía a ninguno. Sin embargo, ni siquiera consideraba el hecho de que su hijo estuviera incómodo o molesto, ella tan sólo vio a un hermano mayor socorriendo al instante al menor, último que, cuando le miró, no parecía agradecido.  
—¿Y? —fue lo más que dijo.  
Itachi le escrutó desde su posición, y mantuvo el silencio por más de un minuto, hasta notar que Mikoto procedía a ponerse ansiosa, aunque Sasuke sólo mantenía su mirada puesta en él.  
—Harás tu equipaje mañana... y vendrás a vivir conmigo.  
Su madre giró en dirección a él, con expresión asombrada; su hermano se mantuvo en su asiento, más sus ojos estaban mucho más abiertos y denotaban su pasmo, su desconcierto... su conmoción e incredulidad.  
—¿Por qué, hijo? —cuestionó la mujer, aún con la extrañeza.  
—Parece que alguien debe enderezarle el camino —afirmó, cruzando los brazos.  
—¡Itachi!, ¡tu hermano no hizo nada! —exclamó Mikoto, en defensa de su retoño.  
Su madre. Vaya mujer. ¿Era que la ingenuidad no disminuía con el tiempo?, ¿no la experiencia otorgaba perspicacia?, ¿acaso la madre nunca verá el pecado de sus frutos, de su descendencia, por desmesurados y execrables que sean? El mayor de los vástagos vio muerta su palabra sobre su lengua cuando por su oído llegó la voz de su allegado.  
—No iré.  
—¿Perdona? —demandó saber.  
—No iré... a ningún maldito lugar contigo —bufó, o más bien bramó, saliendo del lugar sin ser detenido por ninguno de sus parientes, siendo únicamente perseguido por el par de miradas: una entristecida, otra indiferente.  
—Itachi...  
—No tiene trascendencia lo que diga o me refute, madre.  
—Pero hijo, Sasuke ya no...  
—Sasuke —interfirió con voz estentórea, silenciando todo intento de su madre por defender al aludido— es un chaval insensato, acerbo y con motivaciones desviadas. Si tú no puedes mostrar una mano firme, lo haré yo —encaminóse a la salida, con intención de hallar pista y rastro del muchacho, dejando a la mujer con sus demonios.  
—¡Tu hermano no tiene la culpa! —chilló como remate, aún cuando el pelilargo ya no estaba ahí, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

Las pisadas sigilosas no dieron aviso de la presencia del joven en la sala; tan sólo la casualidad indujo a la muchacha a girar el rostro hacia aquella dirección, aposentando instantáneamente sus gafas sobre el arco entre su frente y nariz.  
—¿Sasuke? —él no respondió; no obstante, no había duda de que se trataba de él— ¿Te liberaron? ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —exclamó, avanzando hacia él lo más que le era permitido, sujetando los barrotes que impedían se aproximara a él y le diera un abrazo no correspondido.  
El aludido no respondió a la interrogante; mas ella confiaba en haber injerido correctamente.  
—¿Qué pasará contigo?, ¿podrás irte ya? —a Sasuke le impresionaba que no preguntara por ella misma, que parecía no importarle. ¿Acaso aquello era amar? No dio señales de haber escuchado su pregunta.  
—¡Bu-bueno! —le sonrió con los ojos como flores con rocío(1)—, yo sabía que tu hermano te sacaría —comentó, esperando reacción, aunque recibió una muy distinta a la que aspiraba: Desagrado, molestia. Esa mirada irritada que había visto tan pocas veces, y que le desagradaba ver en ese rostro esculpido por algo más alto que los Dioses. Despaciosamente el gesto desapareció, y siguió viéndola, como si fuese pieza de un museo del cual deseaba comprender su naturaleza.  
Karin extendió su mano hacia él, logrando quedar cerca de conseguir tocar el pecho del moreno; mas la puerta se abrió, y el bufón que cambió los lugares de ambos jóvenes en la celda apareció: Itachi. Se mantuvo en la puerta, sin proferir palabra, sólo reafirmando su existencia y el poder de su palabra en su hermano.  
La mano de Karin se mantuvo extendida sin recibir el agarre que anhelaba por parte de su compañero, quien posteriormente de ver un par de segundos ese dorso y dedos ávidos de un sólo centímetro de su piel, dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola intacta. Miró hacia la puerta, pero fingió no ver nada más que esta ahí, no a su hermano, no a nadie.  
El brazo trémulo de la muchacha retrocedió el camino que había recorrido, y sólo poco antes de volver con desconsuelo escuchó la voz de su dilecto y adorado Sasuke.—Gracias... Karin —abandonando el recinto, sin ver los ojos rosados que brillaban de deslumbramiento, alborozo, de amor y de pena. No prestó atención al momento en que Itachi abandonó el recinto; su mente sólo podía recordar las palabras que nunca había recibido de su adorado Uchiha Sasuke. Reculó hasta donde había estado, tomó asiento y arrinconó en una nimia esquina de su mente lo que le esperaba por salvar a aquel joven.

El menor de los hermanos recorrió el pasillo como si el pelilargo no estuviera detrás suyo, a manera de que pareciera que no era nada suyo.  
Itachi no era de los que usaba la fuerza para ser atendido, y no quería que la presente ocasión fuese la excepción.  
—Sasuke.  
Siguió caminando.  
—Sasuke —insistió con mayor firmeza y logró que el muchacho se detuviera, mas no volteó en dirección a él... Aún —; estoy esperando a que contestes.  
¡Cómo lo irritaba! ¡Cómo lograba hacerle hervir la bilis más que nadie!  
—Que te conteste ¿qué?  
—El hecho de que vendrás conmigo.  
—Ya lo he hecho.  
—Esa respuesta no es admisible.  
—Bien entonces, sólo da respuesta a esto primero: ¿Por qué el hombre de la ley, guardián de la Paloma Blanca libera a su lobo enemigo(2)? ¿Por qué su balanza se ha inclinado en favor a lo parcial e improcedente? Y sin tu espada que cumple sentencia, ¿dónde la has arrojado, que la presión ha oprimido tu pecho?  
—Es el cometido de un hermano mayor.  
—Claro —sonrió, girando y mirándole de frente— ¡Oh, como no pude argüir tal cosa! ¡Cómo es el más ejemplar de los tutores! Dispénseme, lo ruego.  
»No obstante, ¿no significa esto que haz retirado la venda de la imparcialidad de tus ojos? ¿Que el hombre que sirve al hombre ha caído ante el diablo?  
—¿Cuál es el propósito de tu parodia? ¿Estimas, acaso, que conseguirá algún propósito en mí?  
—No, me ofende con tal acusación. Tan sólo apetezco saber —dijo con voz suave; y después le sujetó de la gabardina, con la mandíbula tensa y enojo en su rostro— qué demonios quieres y por qué carajo me solicitas vaya contigo.  
—Un tutor supervisa a su protegido de cerca.  
El rostro del menor expresó desconcierto «¿Tutor?»  
—Pero madre sigue viva.  
—Tengo todo derecho de proclamarme tu tutor si soy más apto que ella.  
—Puedo vivir con quien yo quiera si no es apta —replicó.  
—Eres menor de edad.  
—No supone nada...  
—Quiero que dejes ese negocio, y no lo lograrás con Mikoto, quien no cree en tus faltas y no tiene tiempo de vigilarte.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Lo he dicho ya: compromiso de hermano mayor.  
Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundos, aún sujetándolo de la prenda.  
—¿Qué harás si no voy?  
Itachi le tomó de las manos y soltó su agarre.  
—Irás.

Un hombre joven se levantó del sofá donde leía y dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera; posteriormente avanzó hasta el umbral de su puerta y salió al vestíbulo de su hogar, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo su cajetilla de cigarrillos, para posteriormente encender uno y disponerse a aspirar su tóxico humo. Ahora que viviría otra persona bajo su techo tendría que fumar fuera. Incluso debería dejar- de hacerlo, ser el paradigma; empero, eso era algo muy difícil de lograr.  
Al término de su cigarro se trasladó hasta el barandal del final del pasillo y se asomó, viendo frente el porche del edificio, donde había un pequeño coupè, del cual dos personas sacaban un par de valijas del maletero, aguardó algo más de un minuto hasta escuchar el timbre del elevador y ver salir a quien esperaba, seguido de un muchacho de su lugar de trabajo.  
—Buenas tardes Itachi-san —saludó el mancebo, en contraste con el pálido jovencito que no dio el más mínimo gesto.  
—Buenas tardes —respondió, caminando hacia su puerta, abriéndola y entrando al recinto, donde esperó a Sasuke y despidió al chico. Una vez ambos dentro el pelicorto dejó sus maletas en el suelo y observó el lugar: un apartamento de soltero, con el comedor casi intacto y la mesa de la sala con muchos libros, decoración sutil (bastante armónica con la personalidad del dueño) y, en contraste a muchos, un lugar muy limpio y ordenado; el lugar era amplio, pero lucía más de lo que era debido a que estaba un tanto vacío. Itachi le indicó que le siguiera, subieron al primer piso del apartamento y el mayor abrió una puerta, incitando al menor a acceder.  
—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes hacer cualquier cambio siempre y cuando no sea permanente; este lugar será tu responsabilidad, al igual que todas tus cosas. Hacen la limpieza una vez a la semana; sin embargo, debes mantener en buenas condiciones vengan o no. Toda la ropa, excepto la que debe ser lavada en tintorería, puedes meterla en la lavadora.  
Bajaron nuevamente y fueron a la cocina.  
—Puedes cocinar lo que desees. Cada quien lava sus propios trastes; quien no cocine será quien lavará las ollas y lo que se haya utilizado. Si alguno no come de lo preparado por el otro no tiene obligación de hacerlo —abrió el refrigerador—. Ahora bien; puedes disponer de todo lo que haya, excepto de los pasteles y de mis dangos.  
»Usualmente los lunes como fuera de casa, así que tú lo harás sólo o fuera también.  
Posteriormente fueron a la sala.  
—Áreas comunes: dispón de ellas, la persona de limpieza se encarga; pero lo que ensucies será tu responsabilidad.  
»Por otro lado: te daré dinero cada semana y junto con tu beca, solventarás tus gastos externos; empero, tengo un par de condiciones: deberás entregarme tickets de absolutamente todo lo que compres, además de un listado de gastos, este, obviamente, debe concordar con el efectivo que te sobre. El chico que trajo tus cosas hoy te llevará y traerá de la escuela, y si te transportas a algún otro lado debes conservar los boletos de tren o de lo que sea; y deberás notificármelo.  
Puedes gastar el dinero en lo que te apetezca, sólo te exijo que no sea en tu hedionda mercancía; así que más te vale que dejes tus negocios desde hoy, porque no dudaré en mandarte a una correccional si metes un sólo gramo de porquería a este apartamento, o si me entero que sigues vendiéndolo. Te daré suficiente dinero como para que no necesites seguir comerciando eso. ¿He sido claro?  
Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con picardía. —¿Me darás 7,000 dólares al mes?  
Itachi quedó atónito. 7,000 dólares al mes era poco más de la mitad de lo que él ganaba. Comprendió entonces el origen de la ropa cara, el perfume fino y el reloj de platino. Era una barbarie de dinero para un muchacho de 16 años.  
—Te daré el equivalente que yo tuve a tu edad. No te faltara nada.  
Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.  
—¿Algo más?  
—Esto es todo, mañana terminaré de explicar.

El pequeño Uchiha no tuvo descanso durante la noche. En un principio se negaba a entrar a esa cama, propiedad de su hermano. Deseó salir de ahí, imponer su voluntad frente a la de Itachi... abandonarlo, sin concernir si a éste realmente le afectaría su ausencia.  
Le inquietaba el desconocer los motivos del mayor para quererle cerca. ¿Buen hermano? No. ¿De dónde provenía ese interés, en todo caso?, ¿Itachi acaso sentía arrepentimiento? No; anteriormente... nada y súbitamente concluía en que debía demostrarle lo que era el buen camino, alejarlo del mundo sórdido y abyecto en el que se había sumergido y ofrecer en su lugar la lozana libertad, sin importarle la infinita displicencia que mostraba hacia él.

¿Qué quiere?


	3. Estúpido Itachi

En cuanto el muchacho abandonó el recinto volvió a sentarse en el sofá e inhaló profundamente por la nariz. Parecía haber sido fácil, pero probablemente sólo lo parecía. Ni siquiera había expuesto todas sus condiciones, puesto que no consideraba viable declararlas desde el principio, tomando en cuenta el carácter que Sasuke demostraba actualmente.  
Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su saco y extrajo una pequeña bolsa plástica, que contenía un objeto negro dentro, similar al botón de un abrigo; lo miró unos segundos y volvió a embutirlo en su saquillo. Se dispuso a trabajar.  
Ya cuando el sol descansaba tras la Tierra y la luna se encontraba ya en lo alto, Itachi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la recámara que había asignado a su hermano; primero sólo atisbó, y, al ver que sí dormía, ingresó. Caminó sigiloso como un depredador, y observó al joven: sí, efectivamente había crecido, más no había cambiado. Durmiendo no lucía distinto a cualquier otro muchacho, a alguno que llevara una vida honrada; sin esa sonrisa sarcástica, cualquiera diría que era un excelente muchacho. Tomó el celular que estaba en la cómoda y se decidió a desbloquearlo, siguiendo el método del cual le habían dado conocimiento. Una vez burlada la seguridad descargó el programa indicado e hizo los ajustes precisos, logrando así que fuera imposible notar la intromisión cometida ni la presencia de tal aplicación en el sistema. Concluido el procedimiento dejó el aparato en el lugar exacto del cual lo había tomado y abandonó el recinto con la misma sutileza con la que había ingresado.  
Al despertar por la mañana la incertidumbre lo asaltó al advertir que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, mas posteriormente reparó de su situación, de su estadía con su "adorado hermano mayor". Lanzó las cobijas fuera de sí y arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, colocase bajo la regadera y permitió al agua correr libre por su piel, primero fría, haciéndolo tiritar y cerrarse sus poros; salió de la misma y se paró frente al amplio espejo que se mostraba ante él, y se dedicó a observarse a sí mismo, su imagen desnuda, su piel expuesta a su propia visión.  
Rememoró los tiempos cuando anhelaba ser igual a Itachi, cuando ambicionaba estar frente a él y verse reflejado en el par de ónix con los que veía. Las cosas ya no eran de esa manera.  
Salió al encuentro de su hermano, quien ya esperaba en el comedor, con una taza de café y pastel y algo para él, algo más sano, al parecer. Tomó asiento sin dedicar saludo ni voz alguna.  
—Buen día —deseó el mayor con cortesía.  
—Buenos —contestó con desgano. Vaya que qué hermano tan amable el suyo... Era nauseabundo.  
Itachi extendió un mapa sobre la mesa, el cual tenía algunos puntos marcados, además de unas circunferencias.  
—Como puedes percibir, es un mapa de la ciudad —Sasuke llevó el tenedor a su boca, dándole a entender que podía continuar—. El punto verde es donde nos encontramos en estos momentos. Este punto amarillo de aquí es tu escuela —lo señaló—, este otro el apartamento de mamá, éste mi despacho; y todos los morados oficinas de policía, donde espero no tener que poner un pie por causa tuya —el muchacho por respuesta resopló, pero reacción que el mayor ignoró y prosiguió con su explicación—. Y ahora, este punto rojo es donde te detuvieron junto con tus... amigos; como puedes ver, está dentro de una circunferencia carmín —Itachi levantó la vista, buscando contacto con los ojos de su hermano, quien de mala gana se los mostró, ya sospechando lo que estaba por decirle— las zonas rojas son aquellas preestablecidas por la ley como sectores de alto nivel delincuencial, y, además, donde más se comercian productos psicoactivos prohibidos. ¿Puedes confirmarlo?  
—Podría ser.  
—Es.  
—Podría ser.  
—Podría ser; por lo tanto... Te aconsejo —contrariedad representaban sus palabras al tono con el que las decía. Se trataba, sin dudarlo, de una orden— no pasees más por esa zona. Espero atiendas a mi sugerencia... Por tu bien.  
—Bien, la tomaré como tal —"accedió" después de tragar su bocado, como si la presente fuese una plática casual, otorgando mayor importancia a lo que veía en su plato.  
—Así sea; por otro lado, ayer no me fue posible terminar de exponer mis condiciones, verás... Me tendrás que entregar toda la droga que aún tengas, y cortar vínculos con Karin y Juugo.  
Con sutileza, Sasuke frunció el seño. «Karin y ¿Juugo? No me dijo nada. Karin está en prisión; más Juugo aún podría proveerme. Ya veo, estúpido».  
—Me lo he estado preguntando desde ayer: ¿de qué modo estimas que voy a obedecerte?  
El hombre de la coleta se recargó en su silla y cruzó los brazos. —Un hermano menor ha de obedecer a su hermano mayor.  
—Y un hermano mayor ha de estar para su hermano menor.  
¿Qué intentaba decir con aquello?, era un reproche; pero, ¿a alguno de los dos le afectaba el hecho de su anterior separación?, ¿causaba realmente algún efecto en el mayor?, y, quizá la más grande duda: ¿estaba él afectado por ese hecho? «No. Mejor es haber estado sin él».  
—¿Dices que no lo estoy? ¡Oh infamia!  
—Ofendido no te sientes; no te importa, no finjas que sí.  
—Pareciere que tu sarcasmo es contagioso.  
—Bien lo veo.  
—Por tanto, consideraré que mi orden obedecerás, así podré decir las subsecuentes:  
Tienes la obligación de estudiar arduamente, y deberás mostrar tu progreso cada periodo, ya que no hay razón para que obtengas malas notas. Tienes autorización de ir a fiestas, empero, a las dos de la madrugada deberás estar ya bajo este techo, y cuando entres, serás revisado, si hay algún rastro de droga en tu ropa o en tu cuerpo, consecuencias verás.  
El menor suspiró con pereza, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento. Pareciera que trataba con un retrasado, no con su hermano mayor.  
—Itachi, yo no me drogo; no soy estúpido como para hacerlo.  
—No me decepciones.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Quién se creía? Menos que nada significaba si le "decepcionaba" o no.  
—Con gusto lo haría —apeló después de que el mayor se había levantado y avanzado a la cocina, quien, oyendo, recargó su peso sobre sus palmas, y estas sobre el borde del fregadero.  
—Pero no lo harás —observó las macetas que había fuera de su ventana y el cuervo que solía posarse en la rama del árbol que había cerca para dormir. Ahí estaba, tan airoso como siempre. Lavó sus trastos a la vez que ponía su atención en el animal, orgullosa ave que le sostenía la mirada. Cuando terminó pasó junto a su hermano, y posó su mano sobre su hombro.  
—Y mis palabras son reales...* Otōto.  
Pasmado en su asiento se mantuvo.  
"La próxima vez será, otōto"  
"Aún si me odias, para eso somos los hermanos mayores, otōto"  
«Maldito fuese. ¿Otōto? ¿Cómo osaba llamarle de aquella manera, el muy traidor desvergonzado? Él era Sasuke, Sasuke para él, Sasuke para todos. No había más "otōto".  
—Sasuke. Mi nombre es Sasuke.  
—Sigues siendo mi hermano menor —alegó antes de retirarse.  
—Tsch —¿Cómo podía ser tan obstinado y porfiado? ¡Qué ganas de defender el puesto que antes había deshonrado! Sin embargo, lo que mas le alteraba era el no saber la razón.

La información de su detención había sido filtrada, y había llegado a oídos de variadas personas dentro de su escuela, mas nadie se atrevió a hablarle directamente del tema. Con una excepción. Una muy escandalosa excepción.  
—¡Oi! Sasuke, ¿cómo que te detuvieron? ¿Qué hiciste?, ¡dattebayo!  
—Nada.  
—¡No te lleva la policía por nada!, ¡hay gente dice que hasta mataste a alguien! —clamó con angustia. Las personas cercanas lograron escuchar y voltearon en su dirección, como fieras hambrientas de información. Sasuke lo notó.  
«Así que he matado a alguien, ¿eh? Vaya. Me pregunto qué habría hecho Itachi si hubiese sido ese mi crimen. ¿Me habría hundido sin consideración? Me pregunto si el hecho de que sean drogas tenga algo que ver».  
—Naruto, si hubiera matado a alguien, no estaría aquí hoy. Fue algo menor —mintió. Todos aquellos que escucharon su razonamiento quedaron complacidos, creyendo el motivo de su detención había sido algo como estar borracho en la vía pública o alguna insignificancia similar.

No le gustaba pedir favores, pero en esa ocasión era necesario.  
—Sakura —llamó, y avanzó galante hacia ella, quien al escucharlo, le respondió con emoción.  
—¡Sasuke-kun!  
—¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?  
—Claro.  
Él sacó su celular de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. Estaba apagado.  
—Me he quedado sin batería, y requiero hacer una llamada. Será corta.  
—¡Oh! —una desilusión podía palparse en su voz—. ¡Por supuesto! —le entregó el aparato—; pero deberías ser más precavido, Sasuke-kun.  
—Tsch —ya había obtenido lo que quería, ya no tenía porqué seguir siendo amable. Ingenua. Él tenía batería; pero justamente porque era _precavido_ llamaba desde otro celular.  
—Hola.  
—Mangetsu —realmente estaba tratando con Suigetsu, no obstante, prefería llamarle de otro modo, y aunque la diferencia entre ambos nombres era mínima, era suficiente para despistar al más sagaz.  
—¡Hey, hey, Sasuke! Ya Juugo me contó, ¿eh? Ahora te van a traer cortito* —una carcajada vibró desde su garganta, exasperando al moreno.  
—Nos vemos en el mirador sur a las 5. Tráeme _algunas cosas_.  
—Ehhhhh, tan mandón como siempre. Bueno, está bien, nos veremos, nena sobreprotegida. ¡Ja! —y colgaron. El joven Uchiha se repetía que no debía molestarse por los absurdos comentarios de su "colega", empero, los últimos días no habían sido especialmente buenos, y su humor se encontraba un tanto irritado.  
Con argucias logro deshacerse del mozo que se suponía le recogería del colegio, encomendándole que fuese por él a casa de un "amigo" con quien trabajaría durante la tarde. Darui le vio subir al auto de su compañero Naruto, el único de su escuela con quién podía mantener una relación medianamente buena; y quien vivía muy prácticamente bajo el mirador, en una colonia costosa, como en la que él había vivido antes de su familia de desmoronara, y tuviera que ir a parar a un departamento diminuto, ya sin hermano, ya sin su padre; sólo con su madre.  
Bregó en el trabajo durante una hora, sin separar la vista de sus libros, y así, viendo finalizada su parte, escapó por treinta minutos, suficientes para ir al lugar pactado. Desde lo alto, recargado en un barandal, ya esperando, recordó ese día, esa noche, cuando salió de su habitación en busca de su dinosaurio, su dinosaurio verde de peluche que había olvidado en el sillón. A decir verdad, no recordaba a la perfección todo, pero si lo mas importante: dio vuelta en el pasillo y ahí estaban, en la sala, su madre llorosa y su hermano frente a ella, quien le vio y le ignoró, sólo se dio la vuelta y tomó sus maletas para posteriormente salir por la puerta sin decir adiós a nadie...  
—Hola, Sasuke.  
—¿Lo traes?  
—Claro —le guiñó un ojo y le entregó una bolsa de papel, dentro de la cual había un almuerzo y otra bolsa, perfectamente sellada, con 50 gramos puros, más que suficientes para obtener sus anheladas ganancias. Aquella cantidad y calidad le permitirían solventar cualquier gasto capricho durante poco más de un mes. Con el dinero que obtuviere de ahí obtendrían su parte tanto él (siendo el más beneficiado) como Suigetsu, Juugo, y, se suponía, Karin, sin embargo, mientras estuviere bajo luz vigilante y muros guardianes, no habría de recibir mucho.  
—De acuerdo.  
Con gran cautela, guardó su oro blanco dentro de su disfraz y regresó a la residencia de Naruto, donde esperó a que llegaran por él.  
«Estúpido Itachi. ¿En verdad creías que detenerme lograrías? El crimen ante ti crece y devora tu alrededor, sin que tu puedas evitarlo; hunde a la gente, confunde tu orden y transmuta a los nobles.  
Itachi, ¿en verdad pensabas que tus ordenes obedecería con ansia?  
Itachi, ¿defiendes tu idea de que llamándome como en la infancia, reducirás mi displicencia?  
Itachi, ¿profesas que tus mañas no he logrado percibir?  
Tu mismo, con tu consejo de alejarme de las zonas de comercio de drogas, la pista me has dado. ¿En realidad creías que no advertiría tus intenciones?»  
Miró el aparato que había sobre la mesa. Era su celular; lo había dejado ahí cuando fue con Suigetsu.  
«Tus ojos sobre mí tienes. ¿No es así?»  
Continuará...


	4. Escándalo público

Hola, buenas noches. Lo sé, soy una indecente; espero que aún lean esto... y que les agrade, por supuesto.

* * *

A Brother of (in)justice.

IV. Escándalo público.  
Cuando llegó a casa Itachi prácticamente le ignoró, trabajaba incansable en su computadora, tecleando incesante y sin despegar la vista de la brillante pantalla; únicamente murmuró un "bienvenido" cuando el tintineo de las llaves remarcó su arribo. Pensó en no contestar e irse directamente a su habitación, empacar su mercancía, trabajar, hacer cualquier cosa que no incluyese en su concepto a su hermano; ya que nada cambiaba el hecho de que no lo soportaba. Con un pie ya sobre la escalera Itachi cerró su laptop con un golpe seco y le taladró la espalda con los ojos, y tomó una pluma entre sus dedos.  
—Así que... ¿Fuiste a trabajar?  
—Sí —respondió sin girar el rostro.  
—De acuerdo.  
 _¿Ya?, ¿no pensaba inquirir más cosa? Hostigar con sus palabras, sus ojos y obligarle a revelar información: ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Y las pruebas?_  
Itachi... Itachi era estúpido, pero sonaba con tal confianza... Que debía ser cuidadoso. Tal credulidad... no podía ser auténtica.

Con el transcurso de los días su relación, aunque igual de rígida, había menos interrogatorios, en fin, tan sólo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro nuevamente en sus vidas.

Sasuke hallaba problemas a la hora de vender su mercancía, ya que al estar bien vigilado, no le era posible ofrecer sus productos como solía hacer, así que debía conforme estar con aquellos que ya le conocían y hacían aun mas que lo imposible para localizarle y realizar un trueque.  
No confiaba en Itachi, no le gustaba recordar los tiempos en los que si lo hizo, más su hermano se empecinaba en, aunque estricto, mantener la calma ante sus arranques de furia.  
Había algo que no le agradaba en su hermano. Sencillamente no era coherente el repentino y rotundo interés que mostraba en él. En "educarlo", supervisarle, apoyarle con dinero, con tiempo, con un chofer, con un techo seguro, que no se tambaleaba ante la falta de pago de la renta; con apetitosa comida en un plato destinada a él, cosa que cerca estuvo de faltarle en varias ocasiones. Mas no era nada más que un sustentáculo material, que aunque proveía de todo aquello que su madre en escasez proporcionó, sin suntuosidad, quien con su propio cuerpo le cubrió del agua y del frío, quien su frente besó cada noche después del abandono, quien al llegar tarde de cualquier empleo que le permitiera sustentar a su hijo aún se disponía a la cena de su tesoro palpitante preparar, y si no, a acomodar sus cobijas en torno a sus hombros. No. Itachi no era una persona que lo -amara-, mas él tenía una pequeña venganza personal: burlarse. Era gracioso ver la ignorancia en la que vivía su hermano. Ver como llegando a casa y realizando su tarea, aparentando no estar satisfaciendo su avaricia vilmente, era la cosa más sencilla el engañarle. Le fascinaba llegar con su bolsillo con un paquete de billetes, tantos que eran casi notorios a través que la ropa. Amaba la omisión de su hermano, quien, el muy ingenuo, aguardaba su llegada para cenar "juntos". Se había vuelto una nueva diversión para él, y en más de una ocasión cerca de no suprimir sus carcajadas estuvo.

Los días transcurrieron con calma, y aunque no había discusiones estridentes, la tensión era palpable. En más de una ocasión Sasuke consideró enfadar a su hermano, enfurecerlocon lo que lograría que le expulsara, librándose definitivamente de él; mas, nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, ya que, al ver el comportamiento que su hermano mostraba, era capaz de soportarle, internarle en alguna institución, o, siendo extremistas, mandarle nuevamente a prisión, lo que conllevaría aún mayores desventajas.

—Sasuke —llamó una tarde desde la sala. El joven bajó a su encuentro con hastío. Itachi había determinado omitir el ánimo de aquel mozo; tomó asiento en el sofá y aguardó a que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo—. La próxima semana habrá un evento muy importante —el menor sólo asintió—, y sería de mi agrado que me acompañases.  
Tales cosas lo pasmaban. Tal manera de tratarle le confundían. ¿Verdaderamente Itachi, _Itachi_ , aquel defensor ciego de la ley, de la honra, de la buena fe, ¡oh! aquél que sin titubeo en su mano suprimía el mas ínfimo detrimento, gustaba de invitarle a un acontecimiento que parecía Claro era que una intención subrepticia se hallaba. De lo que él le había hecho había obtenido la experiencia de que debía ser escrupuloso, escéptico. Creerle nuevamente seria un yerro garrafal. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, él?  
—¿Por qué?  
La expresión de su hermano hacía pensar que la respuesta era patente.  
—No hay nadie mas que quiera que venga. Eres la persona más indicada.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? Puedes ir solo.  
El mayor se inclinó y recargó su peso sobre sus rodillas.  
—Es una cena, un evento muy formal, no sería apropiado que llegara solo.  
—Consíguete una novia y déjame en paz —apeló y pretendió levantarse.  
—Preferiría conseguirte un traje y que seas _tú_ quien deje en paz tal mordacidad.  
—No soy el más apropiado de todas maneras, y bien sabes que no tengo la intención de ir a ningún lugar contigo.  
—Eres apropiado. Además, seria bueno que empezaras a relacionarte con otra clase de gente para la universidad. Por lo tanto, iremos por tu frac.  
Era irritante tener que acatar las órdenes de Itachi. Sentía sus entrañas retorcerse de rabia. La impotencia le imposibilitaba si quiera reprocharle.

—Te sienta bien el negro, Sasuke —se aproximó a él y le acomodó el moño, ajustándolo a su cuello blanco. El joven trató de alejarse de sí, empujándolo, mas el mayor le sujetó el mentón, reduciendo la fuerza de su agarre paulatinamente, hasta prácticamente sólo sostenerlo entre sus dedos. Ese era su primer contacto. Nunca antes se habían tocado, era prácticamente una ley mantener la distancia entre ambos. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, por lo que se había quedado inmóvil, únicamente con sus ojos muy a abiertos; Itachi fue tomando conciencia de lo que sucedía después, y abandonó su neutralidad para, desasosegado, preguntarse la razón por la cual había, tan sólo, acomodar el moño en lugar de tan sólo advertírselo a su hermano.  
Era la primera vez que veía al su protegido tan de cerca desde su reencuentro. Sus ojos se habían afilado, pero seguían siendo grandes, al igual que esas pupilas fulgurantes. Si se concentraba en ellos, lograba omitir una barbilla que se había ensanchado y la nariz que se había alargado; y así, pareciere que aquél seguía siendo el niño que había dejado. Permitió caer sus dedos, notando la dulce suavidad de esa piel.  
—Vámonos —exigió el chaval, retrocediendo un paso.  
...pero, efectivamente, ya no era ese niño dulce.

Se presentó el día del evento, y ahí estaba, frente al espejo, contemplando su imagen en aquella ropa que no podía representar a nadie más que a su hermano. Tenía un plan para esa noche. Era perfecto. Era sublime. Itachi en medio de la bruma de su necedad no lo prevería hasta que fuese ya demasiado tarde. Su hermano tocó a su puerta.  
—¿Estás listo, Sasuke?  
—Umh —salió a la vez, encontrándose con el mayor, forrado en un elegante frac. "Demasiado" nunca era suficiente para describir a Itachi. Podía ser demasiado elegante, o demasiado bastardo, o demasiado bueno, como cuando él era un niño.

Mientras el primogénito conducía rumbo al lugar Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla. En el momento en que llegaron, todos giraron en su dirección,les abrieron las puertas del automóvil y les desearon una buena noche. Efectivamente, era un evento muy formal, tal y como lo había advertido el mayor. Una gran cantidad de personas se acercaron a ambos, Sasuke contestaba los saludos y guardada silencio, escuchando, con cierta incomodidad, los comentarios acerca suyo que se murmuraban sin filtro frente a él, aun cuando varios de ellos eran halagos. En esos últimos casos su tutor esbozaba una sonrisa tan sutil que pareciera que no lo hacía. En un momento se acercó un anciano, el cuál Itachi reconoció.  
—Bienvenido, Itachi-dono—giró en dirección al menor—. Tú debes ser Sasuke, ¿me equivoco?  
—En efecto.  
—Qué bueno que viene, mucha gente quiere conocerte, jovencito.  
—Ya veo —murmuró, sin mostrar ningún interés.  
Se sentaron en una mesa privilegiada y el evento vio su inicio poco después, donde comenzó una conversación formal, en la cual Sasuke respondió con cortesía, pero con sequedad, a las cuestiones de las que se le hablaban. Su mente estaba ansiosa.  
En un momento se levantó de su asiento, excusándose, y se dirigió a un pasillo, sintiendo la mirada de su hermano sobre su espalda, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no escapara. Con un gesto, el mayor llamó a un camarero y le susurró algo, a lo que el mozo asintió y se retiró a paso veloz.  
Sasuke localizó a la persona que buscaba y conversaron de manera rápida, para posteriormente regresar a su asiento como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.  
Llegó su momento, el anfitrión, procurador federal de Justicia mencionó a su hermano, después de dar un elegante discurso referente al valor que defendían, y de lo que debía hacer un hombre fiel a la Paloma Blanca. Itachi. Itachi, el excelentísimo. Todos aplaudieron, y él emuló hacerlo, para posteriormente hacer un gesto hacia Hiruzen, significando que deseaba decir unas cuantas palabras. El hombre aceptó de inmediato con una sonrisa. Antes de levantarse, empujó ligeramente el pie de su hermano con el propio, como un simple gesto para que prestara atención.  
Caminó hasta el escenario, se colocó tras la tribuna y clavó sus ojos sobre Itachi, para después mostrar una sonrisa, que todos vieron como una muestra de cariño, y que Itachi supo, era ponzoña en su máxima expresión, y que era peligroso. Sasuke aclaró su garganta y acomodó las mangas del saco. Vaya, Itachi había vestido a su propio verdugo para el día de su funeral.  
—El deber policial: el yugo que mantiene el orden entre las sociedades. Siempre ha sido un ámbito corrupto, plagado de vacilación, de objetivos personales, de... indecisión. Pero a veces, a veces llega alguna persona que ofrece su alma a la vocación. Eso es lo que se busca, lo que se desea para obtener la mayor eficiencia. Pero, díganme ustedes, estimados invitados: eso no seria sinónimo de ser... ¿un monstruo? ¿un ser desalmado, que no tiene interés alguno en cualquier cosa que no sea el mantenimiento integral del orden? —en esta ocasión no intentó mantener el más mínimo escepticismo, clavó su mirada mas cargada de desprecio hacia el el presente mas honrado de todos: su hermano. Imprimió fuerza en sus puños. Fuera de la vista de todos, posados donde debía estar el discurso escrito, el cual fluía de su mente, largamente reprimido, rompiendo con las bases de todas sus precauciones. Maldito, maldito fuese el que le sostenía la mirada y pugnaba por intimidarle y lograr que se retractara. ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Que Sasuke Uchiha saliera corriendo, llorando como si no hubiera mañana, rogando perdón por su impertinencia? Eso, jamás lo verían sus despreciables ojos negros. En un pasado, la mitad de la intensidad en esas pupilas habría bastado, pero él ya no era el mismo. Ya no—. ¿Qué piensan? ¿No ha pasado este pensamiento, mínimamente, si quiera, en alguna ocasión ante ustedes? Dejaré que lo piensen. Mientras tanto, dígnenme de su atención. ¿Qué tanto debe sacrificar un hombre para lograr este enfoque tan exclusivo a la Ley? ¿Tiempo? Sí. ¿Pasatiempos? Supongamos. ¿Sus amistades? Lo consideraremos —mantuvo un segundo de silencio crítico—... ¿Y su familia?  
"Fue más allá. Sasuke se ha excedido. No creí que fuera a hacer tal cosa. A ser tan inescrupuloso" Tensó los músculos de su rostro, y enfocó al niño, sí, porque no era mas que un niño, un estúpido, el que se había plantado con aires de superioridad en aquella tribuna y ahora no era más que furia pura, puras ganas de recriminarle su profesión frente a sus superiores, durante una fiesta celebrada prácticamente en su honor. Era un niño. ¿Acaso no había prometido a su madre que enderezaría a su hermano? Lo lograría. Pero ser cauto valía más que gritarle que volviera a su asiento. Sólo conseguiría que el muchacho terminara por estallar en furia y dijera cosas aún peores.  
—Las palabras "orden" y "equidad" se relacionan con la justicia, y ésta con "policía". Sin embargo, la Justicia es un problema mundial. El concepto que se tiene de ella, lo es. La Justicia no es única, no es objetiva: es contradictoria, y éstos autómatas, que tanto honramos, ven a este valor sin ninguna consideración humana, aunque afirma que es lo que vela. Todas éstas guardan por la estabilidad de las masas, no si estas son equitativas, si gozan por igual, si se limpia su sufrimiento de igual modo. Las fuerzas que buscan La Paz son una mentira. Los aquí presentes, ¿no buscamos la equidad? Explíquese: ¿es equitativo enviar a morir a los soldados?, ¿acaso vale mas la vida de los que no han usado arma alguna? ¿Es justo matar al que mata?, y de esta manera: ¿significa más la vida perdida que la que se condenará por ejecutar al asesino?, y si no es así: ¿vale lo mismo quitar la libertad que quitar la vida? —calló un instante— ¿Dónde está la equidad que juramos salvaguardar? Una vida vale lo mismo que la otra, eso debe ser así , por lo tanto: "un ojo por otro ojo". Pero el sistema no funciona así. ¿Por qué?: sería un caos, una cadena infinita de venganza. Por eso la Justicia oprime, aísla los hechos, mantiene el -orden-, no permite que el conflicto se extienda a los demás. La justicia busca la estabilidad, no el acertado castigo por los pecados de los hombres. —Hiruzen emulaba a un perfecto cadáver, con una palidez que no era hermosa como la de Sasuke, sino una enfermiza, de muerte. No podía creer lo que ese niño estaba diciendo, gritando al mundo con tranquilidad tras ese estrado. Todos los presentes pareciere que padecían afasia e Itachi, finalmente, había perdido su expresión neutra, Sasuke no sólo le había recriminando sus acciones pasadas, ahora ofendía de manera directa todo lo que su vida era.  
El orador, una vez percibida la reacción de su hermano mayor, sintió el sabor del éxito llenarle, casi olió el triunfo, y sintió a su cuerpo levitar de éxtasis. Pareciere que aquellas ojeras, tan características de su hermano, se hubieran profundizado hasta el hueso. Lo había conseguido.  
—Por esto, para liberar a estas personas de su monopolizado pensamiento, debemos evitar el crimen, no esperar a castigarlo; nuestra solución está en la educación, en la formación de jóvenes que no deban enfrentar algo tan subjetivo como lo es la justicia, puesto que... ¿qué es primordial? ¿cuál vida es primero? mientras no tengamos estas respuestas, no podemos obligar a estos ejemplares a sacrificar su vida y a la de los que lo rodean, puesto que, todos estamos de acuerdo, buscamos el día donde ya no sea necesario aplicar justicia a nadie —finalizó retomando el rumbo, siguiendo la pauta del discurso que todos los presentes esperaban oír. Finalmente había conseguido lo que quería: humillar a Itachi. Lo había hundido en la porquería, a él, a su vocación, a todos y a todo. La ultima parte de su monólogo fue tan sólo su salvo conducto, no creía tal cosa. A final de cuentas, él mismo era un "pérfido y miserable bandido". ¿Qué más daba? Todos los presentes aplaudieron con energía, convirtiéndose el muchacho en tema de conversación de cada mesa. Volvió a su asiento sin saber qué esperar de un hermano, sin duda, furibundo. ¿Le encarcelaría nada más saliera? El afectado volvía a estar neutral, no mencionó nada y evitó una mirada directa.  
Cuando se dio el anuncio oficial del ascenso de Itachi, animosamente todos aplaudieron al nuevo Abogado General del Departamento. El hombre del ,eh se levantó con elegancia y agradeció la confianza, después de estrechar manos con algunas personalidades. Nadie pareció recordar las quejas camufladas en el discurso del muchacho.  
Volvieron a noche media al apartamento. Itachi no le dirigió un mínimo monosílabo en el trayecto, Sasuke no sabía que esperar. Traspasaron el umbral, y, antes de que Sasuke pudiera dirigirse a cualquier sitio, el tutor finalmente habló.  
—Aguarda aquí, por favor —solicitó, para posteriormente quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo en un perchero. El menor giró en dirección a su hermano, que avanzó hacia él y poco a poco fue encasillándolo contra una pared.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
El más joven no respondió, tan solo esbozó una diminuta sonrisa irónica.  
—¿Ganaste algo haciendo tal escena?  
—Por supuesto.  
—Si tenias algo que reprocharme, pudiste haberlo dicho de frente, y en privado.  
¿Acaso le estaba diciendo cobarde? Arrugó la nariz y formó un puño.  
—¡Sabes que tengo mucho que reprocharte!  
—No, no lo tienes.  
"¿No?". No pensó en más palabras, no pensó en gritarle sus motivos, en finalmente reclamarle por su abandono; lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza, directo al rostro de su hermano, quien retrocedió, pero no logró evitar el impacto por completo y recibió el puño en su mejilla. Sasuke no intentó propinar un nuevo golpe, comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer. Jamás había pensado realmente en agredir físicamente a Itachi, antes, que ni siquiera habían tenido contacto. Esta vez, no supo que reacción esperar por parte del otro. El hombre de cabello largo sobó con su mano la zona afectada y miró al adolescente.  
—Eres inmaduro. Un niño inmaduro.  
El aludido experimentó esas palabras con mas fuerza que si hubieran sido gritos y una respuesta física. Era la mayor ofensa que pudo haberle dicho. Se mantuvo quieto en donde estaba, con ojos desorbitados.  
—Reflexiona acerca de todo lo que has hecho esta noche —ordenó con seriedad—. Piénsalo detalladamente —y fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a su habitación en silencio, dejando tras sí a la estatua que era su hermano menor.  
Continuará...

* * *

¿Comentarios, correcciones, sugerencias?


	5. Afrontar a la amistad

_Heme aquí nuevamente. Gracias por su apoyo, espero les agrade._

 _Hace mucho que no pongo disclaimer: "Los personajes aquí utilizados son creación y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Únicamente los utilizo como solaz y sin intento de lucro"_

 _Jajaja, pero ya todos lo saben..._

* * *

A Brother of (in)justice.

V. Afrontar a la amistad.

No. No podía ser. Minutos, muchos minutos pasaron y él permanecía ahí, escuchando todo lo que le había dicho su hermano. El no era inmaduro. ¡No lo era! Formó ambos puños y apretó la mandíbula. Maldito fuera Itachi. ¡Maldito fuera ese bastardo! Subió como poseído las escaleras, llegó frente a la puerta del causante de sus rencores. Quería matarlo. Quería asfixiarlo con sus propias manos; ansiaba ver su cara de desesperación y luego sus ojos apagándose. Sí. Al tocar el pomo frío su mente recobró su cordura. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y entró a su propia recámara con premura.  
Comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, con mirada perdida. Se encaminó hasta el espejo y se observó, ya no era un niño; y no podía ser inmaduro.  
Itachi... Se recargó sobre la cómoda y siguió observándote en el espejo. Su hermano había manejado muy tranquilamente la situación, por un momento parecería que le había restado importancia, pero bien sabía que sólo estaba evitando la violencia, y condenaba sus acciones. Suspiró. Quizá incluso habría preferido verle perder el control. Eso habría sido una derrota más segura ¿acaso no? Pero lo había tratado como a un simple niño, a un problema insignificante. Como a un inmaduro. Y eso lo hacia rabiar, porque parecía que todo lo que había hecho no tenía la más mínima importancia a sus ojos.  
Acarició el vidrio que reflejaba su imagen con las llenas de sus dedos, como si se tocara a sí mismo los pómulos, el ángulo de su mandíbula, sus cejas, su barbilla... Eso era Itachi, esa fotografía pegada en un espejo. Y también eso le desagradaba. ¿Tenía que parecerse tanto a él? Porque lo peor era que a su hermano parecía no interesarle, y aún así luchaba por tenerlo en su departamento. Finalmente su puño descargó su descontento en el muro, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba evitó descargar el ataque contra el cristal. El dolor se extendió y le hizo olvidar a Itachi, dando lugar a la concentración, se sentó en la cama y sobó sus nudillos, mientras el sujeto del espejo lo seguía mirando.

¿Y qué pensaba lograr con aquello? Se preguntó Itachi, en su recámara, en la oscuridad. Era incomprensible. Si hubiera querido hacer un desastre no habría guardado ninguna apariencia y simplemente le habría culpado de tanta cosa hubiera cruzado por su mente. Pero no lo hizo; tuvo la precaución de mantener apariencias. Eso sólo significaba que su hermano menor quería algo de él; algo le interesaba lo suficiente para seguir bajo su techo, para mantener apariencias, por haberse contentado con ver el miedo en su rostro. Se giró sobre la cama y se recargó sobre sus codos, haciendo caer su cabellos por sus hombros. Tendría que esperar. Le desconcertaba, pero no había duda de que también estaba muy molesto.  
Despertó antes del primer albor del día, siguió su rutina y se encaminó hacia la habitación del menor. Tocó una única vez la puerta, y al no haber respuesta, ingresó. Sasuke dormía desnudo sobre las cobijas, era evidente que había caído en tal estado de inconsciencia antes de lo que esperaba, sin poder ponerse ropa encima o su quiera acostarse en el lugar indicado del colchón. Quizás su intención había sido tomar una ducha antes de descansar.  
—Sasuke —llamó, ignorando por completo el estado de su hermano, quien ni se movió—. Sasuke.  
Tuvo que repetir su llamada en repetidas ocasiones hasta que logro ver como los párpados del menor temblaban y finalmente se abrían, brillando ante la luz de la mañana. El menor se desperezó, enderezándose poco a poco, hasta conseguir estar sentado sobre la cama, momento donde tomó conciencia de su estado de desnudez y, de un salto, se levantó y se alejó de él, cubriéndose con las manos.  
—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Toca la maldita puerta, joder!  
— Lo hice, y no atendiste.  
El furibundo bufó y se abalanzó sobre el montículo de ropa que había dejado sobre la silla, cubriéndose con la primer prenda inferior que halló.  
—¡¿Qué demonios quieres!?  
—Que te tranquilices, en primer lugar; y posteriormente, que terminemos la conversación de ayer —dijo, para después tomar la ropa de la silla y colocarla encima de una caja, para poder sentarse en el lugar desocupado, posar su tobillo sobre su rodilla, y cruzar sus brazos—. Te escucho.  
Sasuke se mantuvo parado un instante, quieto, enfurecido por la actitud de su hermano, y después sonrió.  
—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué lo siento? ¿Qué me arrepiento muchísimo y que quiero que me perdones?  
—Todo aquello. Quiero que pienses en ello. Quiero que consideres todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti.  
—Cínico.  
—¿Será necesario que te diga un par de palabras, Sasuke? Tan sólo...—se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos—lo siento; pero con una lengua tan bípeda, eres un riesgo para mí. No podrás salir.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? —murmuro con faz oscura.  
—Que no puedo confiar en ti.  
Sasuke se descontroló y se abalanzó sobre Itachi, tomándole del cuello de su camisa y tumbándole sobre la cama.  
—¡No quiero que confíes en mí!, ¡quiero que me dejes solo! Es lo único que sabes hacer bien. ¿No quieres abandonarme? ¡Déjame a mí y a mis cosas en paz!  
—¿No aprendiste nada? ¿No has comprendido lo malo del negocio? ¿Ni siquiera ves que tú mismo estás en riesgo? —guardo silencio un momento— No seas estúpido—después le golpeó la frente. Sasuke le soltó y se levantó inmediatamente, dando pasos hacia atrás.  
—¡Te estás aprovechando!  
Itachi no contestó absolutamente nada, sólo se levantó y siguió tocándole la frente hasta que le menor quedó contra una pared.  
—Por favor, Sasuke; aún eres puro: deja de arruinarte.  
—¡No sabes cómo soy! No puedes darme órdenes —pretendió empujarle, pero el mayor le retuvo con firmeza.  
—Tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que lo veas.  
—No me dejarás aquí. No puedes hacerlo.  
—Lo estás haciendo tú mismo—dijo, antes de salir; dejando la puerta abierta, para sorpresa del menor. Se duchó, se vistió nuevamente y bajó con cautela, encontrando a su hermano ahí, sentado en la cocina, atendiendo a un cronómetro gastronómico.  
—Toma asiento.  
El más joven obedeció con recelo, y aguardó por algunos minutos hasta que Itachi se decidió a ponerse un guante de tela espumosa y sacar del horno una charola de lasaña humeante. Con tomate en abundancia, tanto que parecía intencional.  
Sasuke no entendía. ¿Estaba teniendo una atención con él?  
Se sentaron frente a frente y se dispusieron (o mejor dicho, Itachi se dispuso) a comer. El jovencito tan sólo miraba al otro, que parecía no tener mayor preocupación que su plato. Incluso consumió con mucha calma.  
—Se te hará tarde —murmuró.  
—No iré —respondió con naturalidad.  
—¿Por qué? —contestó sin comprender.  
—Te dije que te quedarías aquí. Por eso.  
Sasuke lamió sus labios. —Te despedirán.  
—Debe haber más puestos para mí en otros lugares.  
Era contradictorio. La noche anterior había sido promovido y ahora se decidía a faltar a su primer día en un nuevo puesto. El Itachi que el recordaba no se tomaría esa clase de libertades. Sólo en pocas ocasiones había faltado a la escuela, pero recordaba que en muchas de ellas la razón era cuidarle, involuntariamente sonrió con calidez, mirando su plato. Itachi lo notó.  
—No entiendo porqué te quedas. Estás siendo un imbécil.  
—Tienes razón. Soy un reverendo imbécil. A decir verdad, debí haberte refundido en la cárcel. Nunca debí haber confiado en ti —del asombro, del desconcierto, Sasuke regresó a la bien conocida furia.  
—¡Nunca te pedí que confiaras en mí! Ni siquiera que me ayudaras.  
—Realmente eso no es lo que importa. Lo que hiciste ayer fue una puñalada por la espalda. Una jugada sucia. Escondiste tus intenciones como animal rastrero. Jamás debí buscarte, siquiera.  
Sasuke estaba asombrado, con la cara deformada. Itachi estaba trapeando el suelo con su orgullo. Le estaba diciendo cobarde una vez más. Y le dolía más que los golpes que se había ganado en pleitos. Y luego estaba el hecho de que era Itachi, el magnífico Itachi, y no otro, el que descargaba su furia disimulada sobre él. Sí, porque Itachi ardía en cólera, podía percibirlo a través de su mirada solamente "molesta" y sus nudillos blancos. Pero no estaba contento, complacido de ver la pérdida de control, el riesgo de ser despedido; simplemente no lo estaba disfrutando. Era, inclusive, incómodo. Se sentía como un niño.  
—No eras así —prosiguió—, nunca pensé que te volviera un chico tan ruin. Por eso fui. Por eso sigo esperando a que me demuestres que vales la pena.  
Se recargó en su silla y se dispuso a leer un diario, picando ocasionalmente su comida. Parecía no tener preocupaciones respecto a su trabajo.  
—Deberías ir llamando a tu amigo Naruto y pedirle el trabajo de hoy —fue lo único que dijo en el resto del desayuno.  
Parecía que su hermano había preparado una agenda especial para estar en casa ese día, puesto que realizó infinitas actividades sin detenerse a pensar en "qué podría hacer" a lo largo de la jornada.  
Naruto se ofreció a pasar a su casa a dejar el trabajo, puesto que Sasuke alegó estar enfermo como razón para faltar. Pero claro que su amigo no le creyó, si iba al apartamento, era por mera curiosidad. Y como respuesta, su compañero de cabello oscuro le trató con hosquedad. Ninguno era estúpido, ni Naruto al desconfiar, no Sasuke al no notarlo.  
—Eh, teme, te ves bien. ¿Por qué no fuiste?  
—¿Trajiste lo que te dije?  
—Oe, oe, no cambies el tema. Tú no faltarías a la escuela por cualquier cosa. Y no estás enfermo.  
—No te llamé para que me sermonearas. Si me darás la tarea, vamos, si no, lárgate por donde llegaste.  
El ofendido hizo un gesto de disgusto —Tampoco tienes por qué hablarme así —suspiró y buscó entre sus cosas—. En fin, toma, ahí están todos los apuntes y la tarea, aunque no entendí muy bien todo, dattebayo!  
—Sí, sí está bien—dijo, con la intención de finalizar con rapidez la conversación. Naruto lo notó.  
—Hey, pero podemos ir por un ramen.  
El invitado frunció levemente el ceño y negó con la cabeza.  
—No... No quiero.  
Su rubio amigo le miró con intensidad y, de improviso, intentó abrirse paso por la puerta, no obstante, el guardián de ésta se plantó en su lugar y bloqueó todo intento por pasar más allá del punto.  
—¡¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke?! ¿Qué hay allí que no quieres que vea?  
—¡Nada! —le rugió, fuera ya de toda broma— ¡Vete de aquí de una jodida vez, Naruto!  
El muchacho no entendía la reacción de su amigo. Era sabido que el joven de cabello oscuro tenía su temperamento, quizá más que eso, pero no por algo tan irrelevante habría de comportarse como lo estaba haciendo. Podía verle los dientes, que por su actitud lucían afilados; y sus cejas, encimadas en sus ojos usualmente tan calmos. Viéndole así, en cualquier momento, Sasuke podría abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia.  
—Pero Sasuke... ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás —su oración se vio cortada abruptamente, al descubrir a la persona que se había recargado sobre la puerta, tras su amigo, siendo el obstáculo definitivo para ingresar. Pero ya no quería entrar. Finalmente lo comprendía todo, y no comprendía nada.  
—¿I-Ita-chi? —tartamudeó el rubio.  
Sólo notó como el color se iba del rostro de Sasuke, quedando más pálido que el papel más puro.  
—¿Ha sucedido algo, Naruto-kun? Escuché gritos.  
—¿Qué hace el aquí, Sasuke? —inquirió con voz ahogada— Dijiste que te habías mudado con tu mamá.  
El aludido no respondió, tan sólo se mantuvo temblando, con los pies clavados sobre el suelo.  
—¡Contéstame, Sasuke! —le agitó por los hombros, histérico— ¡Estás demente!  
Itachi extendió su mano y se interpuso entre ambos mozos.  
—Parece que mi hermano no te lo había comentado, lo lamento, no es el momento más oportuno para un reencuentro.  
—¿"Mi hermano"? ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir que eres su hermano? No eres más que un traidor, lo dejaste sólo, a él y a su mamá, los dejaste caer en la miseria, mientras te llenabas los bolsillos de plata. Lo dejaste sólo, y tu sabías que él te amaba más que a nada en su mundo. ¡Yo soy mucho mejor hermano para Sasuke que tú, bastardo! Tú no sabes lo que es una familia.  
—Naruto-kun, no me parecen oportunos tus comentarios. En estos momentos me estoy responsabilizando se Sasuke en algo que probablemente nadie haría.  
—¡Porque es tu responsabilidad! ¡Por tu culpa Sasuke...!  
—¡Nadie se responsabiliza por mí! —bramó con voz estentórea, interponiéndose entre ambos, notando la omisión a su persona que había estado permitiendo durante ese minuto— ¡No necesito que nadie lo haga! Y por su culpa, ¡nada!, no me afecta.  
—Pero Sasuke, ¡no te das cuenta del error que estas cometiendo quedándote con él!  
—¡Tú no lo sabes, Naruto!  
—¡No, no lo sé, no sé que estás haciendo con él, y y tu tampoco tienes idea!  
—Yo sé lo que hago —musitó con gravedad, y cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella. Se podían oír los gritos del rubio llamando, llamándole.  
Itachi le vio alternativamente a él y a la puerta, y le sonrió con suavidad.  
—Sé que no es fácil. Yo hablaré con él —le susurró a su hermano, que negó con la cabeza.  
—Sólo no te metas.  
—Ya estoy metido hasta el cuello —metió su mano entre los cabellos puntiagudos—. Por hoy, me encargaré yo.

Después de muchos intentos, el mayor logró despedir al rubio, que se fue con muchas dudas y comentarios que no logró sacar, pero se fue.  
Entró a casa.  
—No pasará nada. Él entenderá.  
—¿Por qué te entrometes?  
—Naruto quería que me responsabilizara, lo estoy haciendo.  
El menor giró sobre sus talones y subió la escalera, sintiendo los ojos sobre su espalda, giró, con un puchero, encontrándose a un Itachi inexpresivo... casi. Ese era el rostro que mostraba cuando él había algún puchero, o se enojaba con él. Sasuke no pudo evitar suavizar su ánimo, y subir aceleradamente los peldaños que restaban.  
Continuará...

* * *

 _¿Críticas, comentarios? Esta capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, así que he actualizado moderadamente rápido. No prometo mucho para el próximo; pero aseguro que será publicado.  
_ Gracias por su atención.


	6. Perspectivas

_Buenas noches, adoradas personitas.  
Una disculpa por la demora. Suelo olvidar un poco esta página debido a la complejidad para actualizar._

 _Gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia y bien, nuevamente les pido comentarios, críticas._

 _Espero sea comprensible el capítulo. Cualquier inconsistencia, estaré complacida de aclarársela.  
Antes que lo olvide! Los personajes pertenecen a su autor: Masashi Kishimoto y no pretendo lucro de esta historia (no es que alguien quisiera pagar, tampoco)._

A brother of (in)justice.

VI. Perspectivas.

VI. Perspectivas.  
Era muy complicado, era muy difícil querer mantenerse firme en su postura, recordar lo nefasto que su hermano podía llegar a ser, y creer esto último.  
Metió sus dedos entre sus cabellos y se despeinó, trató de aligerar la tensión que crecía en su cabeza. Se recargó en un muro y fue agachándose más hasta lograr sentarse. De rodillas flexionadas y brazos sobre de ellas, con la mirada en el techo, la cabeza sobre la pared.  
Miraba sin mirar al extenso blanco que había ante sus ojos. Era un proyector de su pasado con Itachi.  
 _"—Abre tus regalos, Sasuke-kun._  
 _Y así lo hizo, a los cuatro años, despedazó el papel envoltorio, abrió la caja, y halló ahí un esponjocito dinosaurio verde. Era hermoso, y su rostro lo reflejó. Lo tomó y lo admiró como al diamante más fino. Lo abrazó contra sí._  
 _—Itachi lo escogió para ti —le dijo su madre, con una sonrisa. Y en cuanto él oyó eso, corrió hacia su hermano, desbordante de amor_ ".  
" _—¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke? —le interrogó su hermano respecto a su herida sangrante._  
 _—M-me caí —musitó, con vergüenza._  
 _Y su siempre bien preparado Itachi sacó una gasa de su mochila. Le curó y le llevó en su espalda todo el trayecto._  
 _Su madre le besaba las heridas, alegando que con ello se curaban._  
 _—Nii-san... —susurró, sobre la espalda del aludido._  
 _—Dime._  
 _—¿No... Be-besa-rás mi raspón, como mamá? —y notó que le apenaba sobremanera hacerle tal petición._  
 _Itachi le miró de soslayo, y sonrió._  
 _—No lo creo, otōto._  
 _Y él de sonrojó, ocultándose tras los hombros del mayor, con demasiado nerviosismo._  
 _-_  
 _Y esa noche, al estar Sasuke sobre su cama, llegó Itachi, con toda la determinación, a golpear su frente con las yemas de los dedos, y antes de que inminentemente el niño se sobara, dio un beso relámpago en el mismo lugar_ ".  
" _Esperaba que su madre no lo descubriera in fraganti. Estaba en la recámara de sus padres, frente al espejo, con el delineador de Mikoto en mano. Ya había errado más de una vez y tenía el rostro completamente manchado. Hizo un puchero a su reflejo, que se lo regresó, y obstinadamente, se decidió a lograrlo. Marcó la línea y luego la otra. No eran iguales entre sí y mucho menos a las que quería imitar; pero habían representado su mejor intento. Estaba tan complacido que no oyó los pasos que se aproximaban. Sólo notó la presencia de su hermano por su reflejo en espejo. Trastabilló por la sorpresa._  
 _—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?_  
 _Y sin si quiera entenderlo, se cubrió de los ojos interrogantes de su hermano, que le tomó en brazos y reveló la carita pintada._  
 _—¿Por qué tienes esas rayas?_  
 _Con vergüenza, Sasuke susurró:_  
 _—Quería ser como tú, nii-san._  
 _Con ternura, Itachi fue limpiando la porcelana que el otro tenía por piel._  
 _—No necesitas hacer eso —le dijo, frotándole con suavidad—. No necesitas ser como yo, tampoco._  
 _—Pero aniki..._  
 _—Tu piel es hermosa. No la arruines con esas feas rayas._  
 _—Pero tú las tienes."_  
Había muchas anécdotas, no obstante, memoria dolida buscó entre sus cartas, sus días sus calendarios guardados, esa última feliz aventura, última ocasión como aliados:  
" _Tenía un ocho. Y era indignante. Y era terrible. Verdaderamente tenía pánico de revelar aquella mala nueva._  
 _—No pienso pagar ningún tutor. Ningún hijo mío debe requerirlos —determinó con sequedad, e inconformidad Fugaku, porque estaba molesto por sus resultados._  
 _Sasuke no quería un tutor, sólo quería que su padre dejara de tratarle con ese desdén y desprecio._  
 _Y de pronto, la voz divina de su hermano se abrió paso, como un ángel salvador._  
 _—Yo ayudaré a Sasuke._  
 _Y nadie repeló, aunque su padre hubiera querido._  
 _De este modo, cada tarde, Itachi abrió un milagroso espacio en su agenda para auxiliar a Sasuke. Aunque él a veces se sentía culpable._  
 _—Nii-san, puedo seguir solo, yo sé que tienes cosas que hacer —Itachi lo miraba un momento, sin decir nada, y volvía al libro que revisaba en esos momentos._  
 _Y a veces, ante tal silencio, Sasuke se atrevía a insistir._  
 _—Onii-san... No necesitas hacer esto. Si te molesta..._  
 _A Itachi no le gustaban esa clase de comentarios. Solía ignorarlos._  
 _En una ocasión, el niño, acomplejado, dejó de hacer los ejercicios que su hermano le había impuesto, y mostró intención de anhelar levantarse, huir de la presión que oprimía todo su cuerpo. Y en una de esas situaciones, el mayor le sujetó de un brazo._  
 _—Siéntate —no acató—. Lo que sí me molesta, es que no atiendas —pensó un poco más, hasta finalmente sentarse nuevamente. A los minutos Itachi giró el rostro hacia él y, con amor, dijo:_  
 _—Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti_ ".  
En cierto momento cayó al abismo placentero e infinito del sueño, volviendo —parcialmente— al mundo real cuando percibió una fuente de calor cerca suyo. Era instintivo apegarse a él. Y a la vista de Itachi, parecía un cachorro buscando la tetilla de su madre. Parecía aún el crió de su adolescencia, porque su sueño era feliz, y no el humor arisco y ácido que corroía sus jóvenes entrañas.  
Despertó a la mitad de la noche, en su cama. Se levantó sin saber qué hacer, hasta que notificó la sed que mantenía seca su garganta. Vio que sólo portaba calcetines, reafirmando la cálida sospecha de haber sido objeto de preocupación para alguien.  
Bajó las escaleras, viendo la luz prendida, y un poco más allá, a su hermano trabajando, ajeno a la realidad.  
Sasuke se sentó en la mesa que estaba frente a su familiar. Y ahí se mantuvo, mirándole el ceño fruncirse y relajarse, los labios murmurar pequeñas notas mentales, los dedos moverse: retirarle el cabello del rostro, frotarle los ojos, sujetar su barbilla.  
—Hay cosas más productivas que verme trabajar, Sasuke.  
El muchacho no respondió, pero de aburrió poco después y volvió a su recámara, dejando atrás el incesante tecladeo de Itachi.  
Se sentó frente a su mesa y abrió los libros, cuadernos, y se dispuso a reponer sus trabajos.  
Su cabeza estaba caliente de frustración. Algo no estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan. Sencillamente esos ejercicios se negaban a dilucidar su respuesta. Revisó apuntes, métodos, pero sencillamente nada resultaba. Él odiaba esa clase de situaciones. Enfocó su mirada en el vacío tras la madera, pensando en nada, en todo, vagando, buscando la calma para dar otro intento. No sintió la presencia de su hermano hasta que éste le tomó de los hombros, de pie tras suyo.  
Itachi miraba la hoja llena de rayones y números, todo el caos a causa de la ordenada operación que yacía intacta en una esquina. La reconoció.  
—Recuerdo cómo Nara se burló de nosotros con ese ejercicio.  
Sasuke le miró con sorpresa.  
—Analízalo bien. Ve cada parte en orden. Cada signo, cada símbolo —mientras hablaba de iba agachando sobre su hermano, tomaba la mano pálida entre la suya y la guiaba para escribir en una hoja nueva— recuerda bien cada ley... —susurrando cerca de su oído, accidentalmente o no.  
Sasuke miraba atentisimo cada nuevo símbolo, absorto en el papel.  
—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? —musitó, inquisidor, el mayor.  
Y Sasuke por su cuenta escribía el siguiente paso.  
—Muy bien. ¿Puedes simplificar esto?  
Y el joven lo hacía, atisbando, finalmente, la solución. Esperando el comentario aprobatorio de su hermano. Al final, el minúsculo resultado apareció ante sus ojos, tan simple que debía ser correcto. Itachi le palmeó los hombros, con sonrisa imperceptible, y después se marchó, dejando al muchacho que aún no terminaba de creer que su nefasto hermano mayor había ido a ayudarle. Seguía pensando en las veces, que otrora, Itachi fue como su maestro particular, pero uno que festejaba tanto como él sus logros.  
Seguía sintiendo la mano de Itachi contra la suya, su pecho recargado en su espalda y la sensación caliente en su oído.  
Trabajó un poco más, hasta que el cansancio mental derribó su interés en el asunto. Se tiró con desgano sobre su cama y se sumergió entre las calidad aguas del descanso.

Mikoto Uchiha caminaba por el pasillo con sus tacones de aguja, cargando un refractario con alegría. Sus hijos, sus dos ojos, juntos otra vez. Sabía que por mucho que Sasuke hubiese odiado el hecho en un principio, terminaría por estar de nuevo feliz junto a su hermano mayor. En la puerta le recibió su Itachi, quien recibió el pastel y le permitió pasar. Ella ingresó feliz, en busca de su príncipe de nieve. Su Sasuke.  
—¡Mi niño! —al muchacho no le avergonzaban esos actos tan efusivos de su madre, pero tampoco despertaban en él ganas de responder.  
—Hola, mamá.  
—¿Cómo has estado? Te extraño tanto en casa... ¡Pero sé que estás bien con tu hermano!  
El menor guardó silencio un momento, pensando es las palabras de su madre. ¿Acaso se veía contento, lozano? ¿O era la perspectiva que tenía subiera madre de la situación?  
—Ahh... sí.  
La mujer se situó detrás de su hijo y se sujetó de sus hombros en un medio abrazo. Luego le susurró confidentemente:  
—Te he traído tu ensalada de jitomate y los tomates rellenos. Espero que te guste mucho.  
—Sí, gracias —ella le tomó de las manos y le incitó a salir al comedor. Sasuke sólo dijo que iría en un momento. Se sintió turbado. Su madre le había tocado de forma muy parecida a su hermano, pero no lo había sentido igual. Sentía el tacto de Itachi más que el reciente de Mikoto.  
Comieron escuchando los comentarios de su madre, quien ferrones mente pensaba hacerles hablar con su ejemplo. No obstante, tampoco se sentía molesta. Sabía que así eran ellos.  
—¿Y qué tal te has portado, Sasuke-kun? —ella lo dijo con picardía, sin esperar malas nuevas. El aludido dejó de masticar— Ya no es tan travieso como antes, ¿ne, Itachi?  
—A su manera, lo sigue siendo —ninguno de los dos quería herir a aquella buena mujer con sus discusiones, sin embargo, tampoco pensaban decir cosas que no pensaban el uno del otro.  
—A él no le gustan mis "bromas".  
Con una mirada de reojo, acusadora, Itachi desvió el tema:  
—Recuerdo cuando perseguía a los gatos.  
Mikoto instantáneamente empezó a hablar de ello, recordando a su niño aventurero.  
Sasuke igual pensó en ello, pero más en que Itachi lo recordara.

Que Itachi le ayudara a resolver tareas no significaba que fuera benevolente o flexible respecto al castigo que le había impuesto. La tranquilidad con la que se comportaba hacia creer otra cosa; la amabilidad para ayudarle, cuidarlo,  
—Hasta no ver un cambio, ninguno abandonará estas cuatro paredes.  
Debía bromear. ¿Acaso eso no era privación ilegal de la libertad? Y no dudó en decírselo.  
—¿Me lo dices tú? Si no te perjudicara, no reclamarías en lo absoluto mis acciones.  
—¡Por eso eres un mentiroso! ¡Sólo sigues a tu puto código cuando te conviene! — Aquello de lo dijo a gritos, sujetándole la ropa, cerca suyo. Cerca. Ya ninguno subía en qué momento se había superado la ley etérea del no contacto.  
—Pero así es la policía, ¿verdad? No debería extrañarte. Soy... de lo peor. ¿Acaso quieres matarme, otōto-kun? —le tomó de las manos y de las puso alrededor de su cuello—, ¿quieres apretar hasta asfixiarme? Porque soy un mentiroso, soy una bestia... Soy tan injusto y me quieres hacer pagar ¿o no? Te quieres vengar, quieres -justicia-... —Sasuke no decía nada, no entendía cómo se había dirigido a aquella dirección el velero de su conversación. Incluso, sentía miedo, a pesar de ser él quien sujetaba el frágil cuello del otro. Verdaderamente, las miradas matan. Dentro de muy poco su tiritar se haría notorio, lo sabía. Ese Itachi era irreconocible para él. Sus ojos no eran aquellos insensibles, tranquilos, incluso otrora suaves. Eran unos furiosos—. Tú quieres la misma justicia que yo... A decir verdad, sólo quieres jactarte de mí cuando te conviene, sólo guardar en intimidad mi comportamiento cuando te beneficie. Somos... —y ahora él tomó el cuello blanco de su hermano— unos monstruos...  
—¡Tú me hiciste así! —gritó, ahogándose en su propia voz, finalmente ejerciendo presión en aquella traquea.  
—Y tú lo permitiste. Debes saber... que todo lo que yo sea, tu también lo serás. Si quieres irte, deberías dejar dejar de ser como yo.

Continuará...

 _Por ahora eso es todo. Verdaderamente espero poder seguir con el siguiente capítulo rápidamente. Este oficio hace cambiar muy frecuentemente a uno de opinión y eso me hace querer cambiar hechos pasados. Supongo que más adelante comenzaré a editarlo con una nueva visión.  
Nuevamente, si hay errores por ahí, me disculpo._


End file.
